


Watch me

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Experienced Keith, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Inexperienced Lance, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Seductive Keith, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: He picked an unfamiliar word at random, avoiding the ones that made him blush with the knowledge of what they meant.“Um, voyeurism. I’ve got the voyeurism. Kink. Yeah.”“Oh. That’s great, then.”Keith cocked his head, humorous twinkle shifting to a dark gleam.“Wanna watch me get off?”





	Watch me

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my tumblr [keith-in-shibari](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

“Like you would know anything about kinks”, Lance laughed, looking over and expecting to see a flustered, awkward Keith. 

Instead, he was met with a small smirk, an interested twinkle in the other’s eyes.

“Kinks, huh? And you do?”

Lance swallowed.

“Uh-huh. I’ve got all the kinks, yup.”

Keith was leaning forward, smile growing evilly.

“Oh? Which ones?”

“I’ve got- I’ve got the-“

“Humiliation? Breathplay? Voyeurism? Claustrophilia? Bondage? ”

He picked an unfamiliar word at random, avoiding the ones that made him blush with the knowledge of what they meant.

“Um, voyeurism. I’ve got the voyeurism. Kink. Yeah.”

“Oh. That’s great, then.”

Keith cocked his head, humorous twinkle shifting to a dark gleam.

“Wanna watch me get off?”

“If I want to - what??”, Lance squeaked, jumping in his seat. And, maybe, another part of him jumped as well.

“Weren’t you into that?”

“Yes… I was. I mean, I am. Into you. Uh, that!”

Keith got to his feet, chuckling. Had his voice always been this deep? This… hoarse and gravelly?

“Well, come along then.”

 

——

 

“I’m just gonna sit here. Sit right here. Yep. Watching you- uh, do that.”

Sighing, Keith finished yanking his shirt over his head and looked pointedly at him.

“You know you can just leave, right?”

Lance tightened his grip on the edge of the chair he was sitting in, faced towards the bed where Keith was now very much half naked.

“Uh-huh.”

“You gonna stay?”

“I’ll - I’ll stay.”

He wet his lips.

“I’m gonna watch.”

Something in the way he said that made Keith pause, interest curling his lip. He kicked off the last pant leg and then, way too quickly, his boxers were off too. Oh… Lance’s eyes were transfixed by the short curls beneath Keith’s navel, dark like his mullet. They looked soft where they grew in gentle waves and caressed against his already hard cock, which was blushed and slightly curved against his thigh.

That piqued Lance’s interest, and was a flicker of hope in the depths of aroused inexperience he was currently lost in. It told him that Keith wasn’t just doing this to fluster him. He was very much into being watched. Lance could work with that.

Remembering to breathe, Lance dared to let his eyes roam all over the other. That was why he was here, after all. He stared at the way muscles played across Keith’s stomach, let his eyes linger on the skin he’d never let himself look openly at before. He took in the beauty of his tousled mane, the contrast of a runaway black hair against his skin. And behind that dark curtain, his gleaming eyes in faded purple, meeting his gaze and locking it there.

“Like what you see?”

Keith’s voice was a low murmur, barely audible. Unable to utter a sound, he nodded.

“Just keep your eyes on me,” he whispered and there was a click in the silence as he opened the bottle of lube with one hand. Lazily, he spread his legs on the bed and leant back into the pillows.

“Holy shit,” Lance whimpered as Keith reached down between his legs, hand dripping with the thick, clear liquid. The first squelch was loud in the room. The echoing moan from Keith felt louder, despite being no more than a vibration in his chest, a gasp across his lips.

“Does that… feel good?”

His voice sounded strange. Keith’s eyes flickered up to him. His finger kept moving, pressing firmly before circling slowly around the rim, again and again. It was hypnotizing, and Lance’s gaze kept jumping between the movement and Keith’s face. Then the hand stopped, and Lance froze.

“Feels… fucking amazing, Lance.”

Swallowing heavily, Lance relaxed the grip on the chair so he could lean forward.

“Then… continue.”

Keith shivered, but didn’t say anything. He just nodded, a tiny movement, and kept touching himself.

Soon, he’d loosened himself enough to curl fingers into his body, deep, languid motions of curling, uncurling. Each slow move tore gasps from his throat, made him sink deeper into the pillows. He was a mess at this point. Hair kept falling in his eyes and sticking to his skin, and he pushed it back distractedly as he kept fingering himself. Lance was struck with the sudden desire to hold it back for him.

Another curl of fingers and Keith was moaning loudly, cursing as his back arched and toes curled.

“What’s that?”, Lance said, voice hoarse as if he’d been screaming all day.

“It’s - ah, fuck - it’s my prostate, don’t you know - haah- the fucking male anatomy, Lance?”

Lance huffed, face burning.

“I though maybe you came.”

A choked off laugh escaped Keith’s lips.

“Need more, hah, than this to get off… at least now.”

The question must have been obvious on his face, for Keith whined in frustration.

“With you… right there. It’s - god, it’s -“

“You don’t like it?”, Lance asked, straightening up.

Keith let out a long whine then, letting himself fall to the side, into the sheets. He was a boneless heap, all sweat-slicked, naked limbs; shaking with arousal.

“No… I want - god, Lance, please…”

“You- what?”

Keith’s answer set his blood on fire, made it boil and bubble so loud he couldn’t process the words above the rushing. Luckily, Keith repeated himself, and kept repeating himself, commanding him in between whimpers to fuck him, fuck him,  _please_ just fuck him.

Lance was standing before he knew what his body was doing, but there he froze, absolutely captivated by the sight underneath him. Lust throbbed through his body in an almost painful pulse.

“Get over here, come on,” Keith was mewling, tugging at his arms until he lost his balance and landed on all four above the naked boy. Oh god, feeling the warmth of his skin, even through the fabric of his jacket - it was everything. He wanted more.

“Clothes,” he managed to say. Keith growled.

“No, no, doesn’t matter, just  _fuck_ me, Lance!”

He shut up then, letting Keith yank open his zipper and push his pants just far enough to reach in and grab his pulsing cock. Lance didn’t have time to process the electric tingles of pleasure that touch brought him, before he was being lined up, and then he was sinking down into heat and tight coils of muscle. Lance almost yelled at the feeling, biting his lip to settle for a pathetic moan.

“Keith - !”

“Yeah, you like that, Lance? Feel good?”

His legs wrapped around Lance’s hips, feet locking together and dragging him closer until they were nose to nose. Keith’s eyes flickered across his face before settling on his eyes, sinking deeply into them. Catching something in his core, and tugging it to the surface until he felt turned inside out, all jumbled and rearranged.

“I want you, Lance,” he murmured slowly. His desperation seemed momentarily tamed, the relief of finally being filled up making him able to catch his breath. Lance was trembling, unable to move.

“Want you,” Keith breathed and lifted his head, flitting out his tongue to lick across his stiffened lips. When Lance didn’t respond, he did it again, slower. Letting his tongue linger over his lower lip, caress the corner before prodding at the gap between them. And with a sigh, Lance opened up, closing his eyes at the same time and sinking into the open-mouthed kiss.

“Mmmm…”, Keith moaned into his mouth, as a particular movement made Lance slide deeper. It brought Lance’s attention back to the fact that, despite being fully clothed - he even had his fucking shoes on - his cock was buried deep in his teammates body. The image was blowing his mind, the sensation - it made him shudder with heat.

“Move now, Lance.”

Keith’s voice was almost gentle, but still with a needy edge. Lance nodded.

“Moving.”

Before Keith could roll his eyes, Lance rolled his hips and made him throw his head back, gasping openly.  

“Yes - keep going, so  _good_ \- !“

Lance repeated the motion, careful at first but then with more insistence, hissing when the head of his cock caught in the rim in the way out. He thrust back in, harder than before, and the feeling was different. The smack of skin on skin made him shudder to the bone, the pleasure sunk deep in his belly. Keith was similarly affected, clawing at the sheets and moaning nonsense. Then, a word: “Again!”

Lance slid his hands down Keith’s sides, settling at his hips to hold him steady. Then, he rocked his hips back, the denim of his jeans catching on sweaty skin, and slammed into him. They echoed each other’s moans, but lance cut off Keith’s by pulling back to slam in again - hard enough to lift his hips from the mattress. Keith screamed.

Encouraged by that, he continued, losing himself in the sound of his thrusts and the scratches he got down his back. He chased Keith’s screams with a mindless pounding, hips moving by themselves to reach deeper, harder. Heat was exploding behind his eyelids, and he buried his face in black hair as he came, hips stuttering with the spurts of white-hot pleasure. His thrusts slowed until he could breathe again, and he gasped into Keith’s neck, struggling to control his body.

“Lance - !“

The word was laced with a raw need, so strong it gave him the strength to raise his head. Keith’s face was absolutely wrecked.

“ _Please_ , you’ve gotta… gotta finish me off.”

Pulling out, Lance suddenly felt his inexperience wash over him, making him awkward and hesitant again.

“Uh…”

Whimpering, Keith grabbed his hand and placed it on the other’s so-far untouched cock. He laced their fingers together and began moving them in short, desperate strokes. Lance caught on quickly - this was familiar territory - and he tightened his fingers until Keith was gasping, arching his back as his heels dug into the bed. 

Then spurts of white were shooting across his stomach, and he said Lance’s name with a weight he’d remember forever. He kept up the stokes until Keith’s hand tightened on his and slowed him down, lifting his hand and shifting the grip until their fingers tangled together. Lance laid his head on Keith’s chest. The heartbeat thundered in his ear, and he kissed the skin there absentmindedly.  _Calm down_ , he though though a warm, satisfied fog. _It’s all good. It’s all good now._

Keith’s tired, but amused snort made him look up.

“That’s also a thing to say… after plowing your teammate.”

Oh. So he’d said that out loud.

“Well, Keith -“

He lifted himself on his elbows, their interlocked hands till resting on Keith’s chest.

“What do you suggest should be said?”

“I think it’s safe to say you have a voyeur kink,” he smiled and caressed his cheek slowly with his free hand. His smile twisted into a teasing smirk.

“Although you definitely didn’t know what it was when you said so.”

“Did so!”

“Did not, you virgin.”

“I’m not a  _virgin_ , I’m just inexperienced!”

“Got you.”

“Uuggh,” Lance groaned and let his head fall.

“You liked it, though,” he mumbled into his skin. Keith’s chest rose and fell beneath him as the other drew in a deep breath and sighed.

“Yeah… guess you’re right.”

Lance snickered into his pecs.

**Author's Note:**

> [My nsfw tumblr where there's a lot more of this](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)


End file.
